The Breakfast Incident
by Laura 001
Summary: Neville Longbottom on one side of the door with a de-aging potion in hand, Blaise and Draco on the otherside, what trouble can a little Blaise get up to and what happened to Dumbledore?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc etc - please don't sue me!**

**Chapter 1 – The Breakfast Incident**

While it would probably never make it into Hogwarts - A History, it would definitely be remembered forever more by everyone attending Hogwarts at the time.

The two most drool-worthy guys in the school, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, were exiting the Great Hall after breakfast, heads almost touching as they whispered whatever cunning plan they were concocting to make the Gryffindors miserable. They were seemingly oblivious to all the female, and many male, eyes stalking them with desire. They were two boys who most students had held a crush for at some point in the last few years given their wealth, looks, rumoured generosity in and out of bed, and their magical and political power. However, while neither had girlfriends, they had never showed interest in any of the offers they received from the watching students over the past few years. This lack of interest was declared a heartbreaking fact in the girls' lavatory, as this was the duo's final year at Hogwarts.

It was just as the two arrived at the exit that the doors swung open with a crack, knocking a surprised Blaise to the floor.

An excited Neville Longbottom (probably not long for the world after this incident) entered from the other side, holding a smoking potion in one hand and a strange plant in the other. Not paying any attention to his surroundings in his joy of making a successful potion, Longbottom promptly stumbled on Blaise and dropped the concoction onto the Slytherin.

A loud hiss sounded and smoke filled the room, however, a wave of Dumbledore's wand from the head table had the air clearing quickly.

Gasps filled the hall.

Blaise was four years old. Draco stared wide-eyed at Blaise then swung towards Longbottom.

"What the fuck have you done?" Draco snarled.

Longbottom let out a strangled _eek_, stumbling backwards from the approaching, enraged blond.

"What were you carrying you, incompetent moron?" Draco asked, lava seemed to spit from his usually steel eyes.

"P-p-please d-don't hurt me!"

"Mr. Longbottom, fifty points from Gryffindor for carrying a clearly dangerous concoction outside the potions laboratory and for attacking another student. I suggest you answer that question," Professor Snape drawled, placing a restraining hand on Draco's shoulder which was immediately shrugged off.

"A..a…a Reversion Potion and Hellibus Weed, P-pro-fess-sor. I wanted to revert the p-plant into its s-seed," Longbottom whimpered. Draco cursed; Blaise's body and memories would be that of his true four year old self, he wasn't just de-aged, and this would take time to fix unless the Potions Professor had some antidote already made. Fortunately, the damnable plant would not worsen this particular potion.

"Now Severus I'm sure he didn't intentionally do this," Headmaster Dumbledore said as he approached from the head table.

"He did not have permission to make that particular potion. If I had know he would be attempting to I would have brewed an antidote, given his ineptness at everything."

"Now, now, Severus, surely you exaggerate. And it seems we will have a young Mr Zabini until the antidote is prepared – how exciting! I do like having young ones at Hogwarts. Will the antidote take long to prepare?"

"Thirty-six hours, Headmaster," Severus scowled.

A child's cry interrupted the debate, and they all swivelled back towards Blaise who was now struggling to get out of Hermione Granger's arms. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were standing with Hermione cooing at the child with greedy eyes as they whispered that he would surely date them when he was back to normal after spending a day and a half with them.

"Don't worry, we will look after Blaise, Professor Dumbledore," came the prissy voice belonging to Hermione as she struggled to contain Blaise.

"What do you think you're doing?" snapped Draco rhetorically at Hermione. Holding out his arms, he said, "You're not looking after him! Give him to me now."

"Not likely, ferret, he wouldn't want to be anywhere near you. Look, you're scaring him," Hermione lectured as she rubbed a possessive hand up Blaise's arm. Draco snarled at the action.

"Oh, I think it's more being touched by a mudblood that he doesn't like," Draco returned.

"Ten points from Slytherin for inappropriate language, Mr. Malfoy," Headmaster Dumbledore scolded.

Draco just ignored the discipline and stalked up to Hermione. "Hand him over now," Draco said in a cold voice.

"No," Hermione snapped, digging her fingers into Blaise to hold him tighter as he struggled; his eyes filling with tears from the pressure. Ron and Harry came up behind her to show their support, grinning maliciously at Draco being denied what he wanted and thinking of the revenge they could get on the Slytherin.

"Last warning, hand him over now."

"Sod off, Ferret," Ron responded for Hermione.

"Fine." With a flick of Draco's wrist, the group was thrown back as baby Blaise was levitated in the air towards Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, that is five detentions for hexing multiple students," Headmaster Dumbledore chided as the other professors, who had followed the headmaster from breakfast, hurried to the five on the floor to check they were okay, well except Severus.

Draco just stared blankly at the headmaster, feeling anger wash over him for not noticing Granger hurting Blaise, while his arms gently wrapped around the young boy who had now noticed him.

"It's me - Draco," he whispered to Blaise, realising he would look thirteen years older than expected.

Blaise gave a slight whimper as Draco gently held him, which made Draco think he was upset due to the sudden changes. Lips wisping over Blaise's hair, Draco softly comforted the four year old.

The jaws of students dropped in unison, watching Draco's affectionate care of the child. Blaise settled down quickly in Draco's arms. Draco glanced at Severus who said, "Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you would be so good to watch over Mr. Zabini until the antidote is brewed?"

"Of course Sir," Draco replied.

"What, him? He'll kill the kid," Ron jeered.

"Mr. Weasley, do not make such ridiculous accusations, ten point from Gryffindor. Now be quiet, this does not involve you," Severus drawled, his eyes sliding to the headmaster to show he would love to say more, but couldn't given the witnesses. Severus comforted himself with the knowledge that he would dole out more punishment for something in Potions class instead.

"Hmmm, perhaps it's best if Mr. Zabini were to be in the care of someone else," the headmaster said. The Golden Trio flashed grins of anticipation while Draco just frowned, annoyed he was being delayed from leaving the Great Hall with Blaise due to prejudiced nosiness.

Draco whispered to Blaise that he needed to refuse to go with anyone else and Blaise obligingly stated with all the pomp and authority a four year old could own, "I'm only staying with Draco, and if you try to take me away I'll make you wish you hadn't."

Severus raised an eyebrow and took a subtle step backward while everyone else just smiled with condescension. Severus knew the two heirs were highly magical. Even as young children, he could recall more than one occasion when he was summoned by their parents for grudging assistance; and Lucius Malfoy hated asking for help.

The headmaster stepped towards Draco, and just as he tried to pull Blaise from Draco's arms, Blaise screamed. The Headmaster went flying up with a shout, up towards the ceiling, before being hung none too delicately by his brightly coloured robes on a gleaming chandelier.

"Ah, well then, ah, hmm, Mr. Malfoy, please take good care of your charge," the headmaster said as he swung back and forth from the chandelier and a shoe fell from his foot.

"Yes, Headmaster," Draco replied before swiftly turning on his heels and leaving the hall, muttering to Blaise on a well done job.

The teachers dismissed all the students from the hall, however rumours were later confirmed that it took over three hours to rescue the headmaster and return him to solid ground.

Yes, the most powerful wizard in the world stuck to a chandelier for three hours by a Slytherin toddler would definitely be remembered by students, teachers, and ghosts alike. Not to mention, Peeves liked to remind everyone with his new song.

**Thanks to everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it - please review it's great inspiration!**

**Anyone curious to know what else Blaise gets up too?**

**Thanks again to the ever amazing NJ Coffee Queen for being and amazing beta reader!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter world etc etc - please don't sue me!**

Draco scowled at the amassing girls around his bedroom. The girls were cooing over Blaise who was sitting on the bed and loving the attention, albeit not as much as he enjoyed Draco's attention. It was now late evening, and Draco had done his best to avoid the other inhabitants of the castle during the course of the day. However wherever he went people kept popping up; locator charms no doubt. Now in his dorms, he was at least limited to annoying Slytherins.

"Oh he's so cute! Aren't you just the cutest little thing, Blaisey-poo?" one girl squealed, pinching his cheek.

"Aww, look at that smile, worth a hundred galleons," said another.

"Give us a kissy wissy, Blaisey," giggled a third. However, as she leaned in, she was shoved off the bed by Draco.

"Alright, that's enough. Everyone out. It's time for Blaise to sleep, and he won't with you lot making that insipid noise," Draco declared.

Amid much grumbling, the invaders slowly left the room, not daring to put Draco to the test after seeing his display of wandless magic at the Gryffindors during breakfast and noting his current high level of annoyance.

"Ugh, finally some peace. You, my love, are far too adorable. Next time please just bite everyone and stick them to the wall rather than smile adorably. That way I might get some peace."

"Okay, Draco. I'm tired. We should sleep now."

"Of course Blaise," Draco replied with a smile, although a tingle of unease shivered up his spine. Why, he wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong. Giving up the thought in favour of sleep, Draco pulled the blanket over Blaise, and fell asleep next to him.

** d/b d/b d/b d/b d/b d/b d/b d/b **

The next morning dawned bright, and Blaise awoke immediately, jumping on Draco to wake him from his slumber.

"Oomph."

"Wake up! It's morning and you're here, so that means pancakes," Blaise shouted gleefully.

Pulling Blaise away from his ribs, Draco set him on the floor and said, "Five more minutes," before yawning and promptly falling back to sleep.

Blaise quickly realised he couldn't reach Draco to wake him up and the doors were warded shut. After much thought on the matter, Blaise realised that magic was his only option to wake up his friend, and the best way would be to scare Draco… what was he scared of again? Ah, of course, nifflers! They always tried to bite the signet ring off Draco's finger; once Draco had climbed a tree to escape a colony of them at Malfoy Manor.

Blaise closed his eyes and wished with determination for a colony of nifflers to appear in the room, and the creatures immediately started scrambling around the room looking for shiny objects.

"Arghhh!"

Blaise giggled, yay Draco was awake and swearing profusely under his breath.

"Morning Draco," Blaise sang as a niffler jumped from the bed with something in its mouth. With a grunt of pain, Draco grabbed his wand and shot an Immobulus charm at the nifflers before creating a cage and casting them inside. He then cast a Pain Numbing spell on himself and grabbed a reddish item that a niffler had stolen.

"Nifflers, Blaise! Why would you choose them?"

"It was time to wake up."

"Well they managed more than that. Next time just use water please."

"Okay, Draco. Now can we have pancakes?"

"No, now we go to the hospital wing to reattach my finger, which that niffler bit off to get my ring."

"Then pancakes?"

"Yes, fine, then pancakes as long as you promise not to summon those creatures ever again. Promise?"

"I promise."

"Right, come on then."

After having his finger reattached by Madam Pomfrey, Draco took Blaise to breakfast. Thank Merlin the house elves had prepared pancakes today, otherwise he would have had to go to the kitchens to eat.

As Blaise scarfed pancakes into his tiny form, Draco tried to figure out what to do with the colony of nifflers currently encaged in his rooms before he had to go to the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match. He didn't particularly want to tell anyone how they had appeared or what had happened (fortunately Pomfrey didn't gossip about medical details), which meant he needed to get rid of them. Chucking them in the forest would probably mean they would take out a glittering unicorn and he would get blamed, so that was out.

Glancing around the Great Hall, an idea came to him. As he saw it he had two options, either put them in Severus's rooms as a horrid after game surprise (they would no doubt do a lot of damage between now and the game's end) or get revenge on Neville Longbottom by putting them in the Gryffindor boys' room.

Both were very tempting. So, in true Slytherin style, he opted of a third choice – put the nifflers in Severus's rooms and make Longbottom take the fall. An evil smirk took over Draco's face as he sat at the breakfast table staring at his eggs. A Hufflepuff saw his expression with alarm and after some whispering the Hufflepuffs cautiously tiptoed from the room, worried he might be plotting against them.

Finishing off his breakfast, Draco timed his exit to coincide with Longbottom's, who was fortunately alone. Draco waited until he was out of view of the Great Hall before knocking into Longbottom, knocking the Gryffindor off balance while covertly stealing his wand.

"Watch where you're going, Longbottom," Draco snapped.

"You ran into me, Malfoy!"

"As if, why would I want your do-gooder germs on me?"

"Whatever, Malfoy," Longbottom mumbled hurriedly, scooting away before the blond remembered that he had spilt a potion on his friend the day before.

Draco smiled as Longbottom disappeared down the hall before immediately heading towards his rooms.

Draco figured he should have just long enough to move the nifflers to Severus's room, put an Invisibility spell and a few other charms on the creatures to ensure Severus could not cast an Immobulus or something similar to catch them (the thought of Severus trying to dive on invisible nifflers rampaging his room was entertaining him immensely – perhaps he should also put up a image capturing spell to ensure he saw the spectacle.) Then he would put Longbottom's wand under the Gryffindor table so when the forgetful boy realised it was gone there was a good explanation, and finally get to the Quidditch match for the usual pre-game inspiration speech.

** d/b d/b d/b d/b d/b d/b d/b d/b **

As the Quidditch game began Draco was still trying to smother his smile, he had successfully moved the nifflers and set Longbottom for the fall. He cast a quick glance at Blaise, who was sitting in the Slytherin crowd with Daphne being lavished with attention once again, before returning his concentration fully to the golden snitch.

Thunder clouds were rolling in and lightning was striking burnt patches into the ground. It became harder to see, and Draco cursed as Potter swam in and out of his vision from the sleeting rain. Flying passed the Slytherin tower, Draco heard yelps of pain, a quick glance showed Blaise snapping his teeth at the cooing girls. Clearly, Blaise had listened to his request last night.

About five minutes later, Draco saw Potter going into a dive through the curtain of water. Flying towards him, Draco bumped Potter off course before veering towards the fluttering snitch. Potter crashed back into him, wedging Draco been himself and the stands, and held him there. Draco tried to pull out, but he was wedged too tight to manoeuvre. With a crunch, Draco's broom caught on a pillar and the broom snapped, leaving Draco to plummet towards the ground. Draco landed with a crunch and struggled to retain his cry of pain; that was definitely a broken bone or two. He tried to follow the game, but had lost sight of all the players.

A sharp whistle blew. Damn, that was probably Potter catching the snitch and the end of the game; another defeat at the hands of Potter, curse the boy-who-refused-to-die. Still, at least that meant someone would come and give him a hand. Without a broom he didn't think he would make it to Pomfrey alone.

As the whistle continued to blow Draco became confused. What was going on?

Eventually a dome appeared over the Quidditch pitch, and, with the weather kept out, the area became clear. Around the stadium the remaining players and Madame Hooch were stuck to the walls, in various awkward positions. Draco was delighted to see Potter stuck upside-down without the snitch and rather red in the face, arms and legs twisted at odd angles.

Glancing towards the Slytherin crowd, Blaise was sitting and clapping his hands together in glee as the surrounding Slytherins shied away from him, holding their hands tightly to their bodies with grimaces on their faces.

Draco contained a laugh as he realised what the shiver last night was from - it was the realisation that Blaise had agreed wholeheartedly that instead of being adorable he would bite people and stick others to walls.

Dumbledore also seemed to realise Blaise was responsible, and so immediately cancelled the game (given how long it had taken to free just him), telling the students it would be re-held at a later date, and they should now return to Hogwarts and have a nice warm shower to heat back up.

Draco waved down Pomfrey, who fixed him with a quick wave of her wand and then he collected Blaise from a bleeding and thoroughly annoyed Daphne; clearly she had cooed at Blaise a bit too much as well.

** d/b d/b d/b d/b d/b d/b d/b d/b **

When Draco took Blaise to dinner that evening, the Slytherin students gave Draco, or rather Blaise, a wide berth, so they spent dinner talking quietly to each other among the usual boisterous noise. While talking with Blaise, Draco noticed a silence descend throughout the Great Hall. The only thing to be heard was the soft clicking of a person walking closer. The pair glanced up to see what had caused the dumbfounded silence to see a dishevelled Severus striding towards them in a torn cloak, blood coming from where his signet ring finger should be, hair sticking on end, and scratches across his face, which held a look that would have scared today's thunderstorm away to Africa.

Severus also noticed the silence before sending his glare in all directions. "Get back to eating or go to your dorms," he snapped. Everyone immediately obeyed, and the Great Hall filled with noise once more, although it was clear they were all discussing their Potion's professor.

"What happened to you, Professor?" Draco asked, managing to inject the perfect mesh of curiosity and concern into his voice.

"A niffler colony. Here is the potion for Mr Zabini. You may give it to him as soon as you like, although he may want privacy during the change. Now, if you will excuse me I need to deal with Mr. Longbottom, who thought putting nifflers in my room would be a wise decision."

Draco watched as Severus swivelled on his heel, and with the tattered cloak swooshing behind him, stalked to the laughing Gryffindor table.

"Mr. Longbottom, follow me now."

With wide, frightened eyes, Longbottom stumbled to his feet and hesitantly followed Severus from the hall. The Professor was clearly in a bad mood, and Neville didn't want it to be taken out on him.

Draco smirked, and then grabbing Blaise's hand, pulled him from the hall to his room so he could give the boy the potion.

Blaise immediately swallowed the offered potion when they were secluded in Draco's room. He bent in pain as the potion coursed through him, growing quickly and immediately assaulted with repressed memories that he had lost the previous day.

With a grunt Blaise stood back up, "Ouch, that hurt."

"Try having your finger taken off by a niffler."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Four year olds - what can you do, love?"

"Humph, how are you feeling?"

"Good as new. Why?"

"Just contemplating."

"Contemplating what exactly?"

"I've missed you."

"I was with you the whole time."

"Not the same, I can't kiss you when you're de-aged."

"You can kiss me now so we can catch up."

"You sure you're back to normal?" Draco queried hesitantly.

"Shut up Drake and kiss me."

"Thank Merlin," Draco muttered as he reached over and pushed Blaise back into the wall. "You know, when you re-aged, your clothes didn't grow, don't you?"

"Well, guess that's just one less thing to remove. Now hush up so we can make up for lost time, love."

"With pleasure."

Yes, the girls gossiping in the lavatory were right to be heartbroken - neither Blaise or Draco would ever love anyone else - but hopefully, the girls would find some condolence that Draco and Blaise had found their soul mate in each other, and if not that, then the remembrance of the Quidditch teams and Dumbledore stuck to random objects by a four year old Slytherin.

**The End.**

**Thanks for reading and of course to my amazing beta reader NJ Coffee Queen. Hope you enjoyed the story - please leave a review, it's great writing inspiration!**


End file.
